Vrana Brezlet-Wadesie
The second oldest of the Moonhunters, Vrana is one of the strongest and fastest runners of the Moonhunters. She enjoys riding on a cloud, which is how she usually prefers to fly and rest. Her name means "cloud" in the forgotten language of truth. Her full name means "cloud breeze wind". Physical Description Vrana is very tall, and lithe. She is nimble and extremely fast when running for long periods of time. Vrana is incredibly agile, and can jump for long distances making it so that she can almost fly. She has long thin hair that is almost transparent. It is a light silver color, but has streaks of shades of blue and white in it. Vrana usually has her hair tied back in a messy braid, but often puts it down so that it floats around her shoulders. Vrana has pale skin. Although she looks very fragile, she has amazing strength and will often drop her enemies from great Heights to injure or kill them. Vrana has thin lips that are a pale color. Although Vrana is active throughout the day, her hair always looks like it is in perfect condition. Vrana's eyes are a very light blue that can be easily mistaken for silver. Her eyes are always shining, and have a sparkle in them, though when angry, they turn a cloudy, dark gray like storm clouds. Personality Vrana is funny, and almost always has a smile on her face. When she is not happy, Vrana can be extremely mad, but will forgive you completely, and she loves you all over again. She is very kind, and flexible, yet she often likes to make her voice heard, or take control. Vrana is a bit mischievous at times. She can be very bossy and loud, but also be very agreeing and quiet. She Is quite boastful, but has become much more humble and modest over the past few months. Weapons Vrana prefers the use of darts dipped in tranquilizer potions or lethal poisons. These wooden darts have blue feathers on the ends, and are hollow. She has a blow dart gun, as well as throwing darts. Often, though, she just uses her powers, which she is actually incredibly skilled at using. She can summon whirlwinds, which, especially when combined with Alira's Gift, becomes destructive and very powerful. Like all the Moonhunters, Vrana uses a silver bow and arrow with intricate white and pale blue spiraling designs. Vrana is extremely skilled with a bow and arrow. She can shoot very quickly and hit her target exactly. Her bow is extra long, and white. she has a whitish quiver where she keeps all of her arrows. Also in this quiver is a pocket where she keeps numerous drugs and poisons that she can put on the end of her arrows. Clothing Vrana usually wears blue tunics depending on the color of the sky. On special occasions, though, she will wear white or dark blue. Her clothes are tunics and leggings. Vrana mostly cares about comfort over looks. She will also wear a headband depending on the weather. Vrana wears a constant brown belt which she keeps an assortment of poisons, potions, tranquilizers, and darts with a couple other herbs for simple healing remedies. Vrana's dress for the mortal realms is floaty, loose, Wolf Form Vrana's wolf form is a light gray-blue furred animal that is very nimble, and quick. This wolf is slim, and a fast runner. It's ears are always pricked for danger. Bonds Vrana's Bond is Nubibus, a golden eagle. "Nubibus" means "freedom" in the Forgotten Language of Truth. Nubibus is pure, shining gold with long feathers. He has the occasional ebony feather, but is generally a gleaming gold. He has white spots like clouds that dot his feathers. With amber eyes and a sharp beak, Nubibus is fierce and an amazing flier. Family and Friends Vrana is friends with nearly everyone. She has a small family of a mother and a father, and a little brother. It was always Vrana's responsibility to take care of him so they are very attached. Vrana will do anything for his safety. Her parents are very important figures in the royal family. Her father is Queen Ahava's advisor and her mother is Queen Ahava's deputy. Other Information Vrana's eye color is able to change with her mood. When angry, they are stormy, dark gray. When she's cheerful, her usual attitude, then they are silver with pale blue flecks. When in battle, they burn a shining dark blue-gray. Because her Bond has cloud-like white spots, when channeling her eagle's powers, she is able to blend in almost perfectly with the clouds around her as she flies or sits on her personal cloud. Real World Connections Vrana is based off of author Mulan Jiang's close friend Evan Bailey.